


Real Pain in the Neck

by orphan_account



Category: Stargate SG-1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-02
Updated: 2011-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-22 03:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carter reacts to McKay showing up at Stargate Command. Set during Redemption Part 1. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Real Pain in the Neck

''Still as sexy as ever, I see''.

The second Carter hears those words, her stomach drops like a stone and she's distracted from her work as she glances at the familiar figure approaching her. She shakes her head in disbelief, hoping that this is something of a sick, twisted joke that someone's playing on her.

Unfortunately it's not.

Because Dr. Rodney McKay, all round pain in the ass is here in the flesh.

''What are you doing here?'', Carter asks, her eyes narrowing. The last time she'd seen him it had been when Teal'c had trapped in the Stargate and needless to say, they hadn't exactly hit it off after meeting each other. And she remembered the look of pure shock and despair on his face when Hammond had told him he had just received an assignment in Russia.

So technically he should be in Russia, instead of being here right now, making her life a living hell.

But nope, he's here right now.

''Well, there's no point in building Naquadah reactors for Russia if there isn't going to be a Russia, is there?'', McKay explains, smugly. ''The Pentagon thought you might need some help''.

Carter shakes her head in disbelief. She's got enough crap on her plate without McKay adding to it. ''Not from you'', she replies, struggling to control her anger.

McKay just bushes off the insult as if they mean nothing. ''Oh, OK. Well, then I'll get a coffee and a doughnut and wait for the big bang'', he says before walking off, leaving Carter fuming beyond belief and also completely pissed off to no end. She has a sudden urge to go after him and ring his damn neck but then again they're in a time-crunch to stop the Stargate from exploding, essentially killing all life on Earth so it'll have to wait.

Again.

But when Major Harriman tells her that she has a phone call, Carter has to put her disgust and anger at McKay aside for the time being and then find a way to save the planet from being destroyed by the Stargate itself. However, unlike last time, she's not going to be keeping quiet about her true feelings for McKay although he seems to have some stupid belief that she's in love with him.

She isn't and she will never be.

End of story.

Now, though, she needs to find out who's planning to destroy Earth using the Stargate as a weapon.

And to be honest, McKay is the least of her worries right now.

 **Fin**


End file.
